


Прощаться и прощать

by tier_wolf



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Билл Хейден предавал его всю жизнь, искренне и самозабвенно, но всегда давал взамен достаточно, чтобы заслужить прощение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прощаться и прощать

Джиму не хочется видеть его в тюремной робе. Вот и весь секрет. Вот ради чего он затевает разговор со Смайли и требует, чтобы Билла перевели из камеры на одну из конспиративных квартир.  
— Он не должен ничего заподозрить. Пусть думает, что вы согласились выдать его русским, — говорит Джим. А Смайли торопливо кивает, глядя на него печальными, влажными как у мопса, глазами. От этого взгляда Джиму особенно тошно.   
Оба они понимают, что не обманут такой глупой уловкой человека, столько лет водившего за нос всю организацию. Но Смайли обращается с просьбой к кому-то из старых знакомых, и все идет так, как нужно Джиму. 

— Жаль, что ты не застал его тогда... Когда приходил попрощаться. Возможно, это что-то изменило бы, — растерянно произносит Смайли. Ему не свойственно бить так наотмашь, значит, просто говорит то, о чем подумал, по рассеянности забыв, с кем ведет беседу.   
— Это не изменило бы ничего, — с нажимом отвечает Джим. Смайли вскидывает на него вопросительный взгляд, но Придо уже поставил точку в их диалоге. 

Это не изменило бы ничего.   
Для них с Биллом точно. Как не изменили две пули в спину.   
Билл Хейден предавал его всю жизнь, искренне и самозабвенно, но всегда давал взамен достаточно, чтобы заслужить прощение. Даже за две пули. 

У Билла отросшие русые волосы, падающие на лоб широкими прядями, и заострившееся лицо с выпирающими скулами. Он спит поверх одеяла в брюках и рубашке - только воротничок и манжеты расстегнуты. Галстука, конечно же, нет. Хотя, к чему все эти предосторожности в обращении с человеком, который все равно не должен бы дожить до утра?

Джим ходит бесшумно. Даже искалеченный и выпнутый в отставку, он — оперативник, охотник, чувствующий каждое движение воздуха вокруг себя.   
Джим нарушает все директивы.   
Подходит слишком близко, движется слишком медленно, в конце концов, опускается на край кровати и гладит Билла по волосам — вопиющее пренебрежение безопасностью. Билл улыбается в ответ своей безумной улыбкой чеширского кота, и открывает глаза.   
— Я подумал, тебе легче будет считать, что я сплю.   
— Когда ты понял, что это я? — севшим голосом зачем-то уточняет Джим.   
— Когда я мог спутать твои шаги с чьими-то еще? — возражает Билл и наконец садится.   
— Я...  
— Пришел попрощаться, — договаривает за него Билл. Легко, как будто предлагает поужинать вместе в следующую пятницу. Вот только у них двоих нет даже следующей пятницы, только минуты, стремительно утекающие сквозь пальцы. — Я надеялся, что ты придешь. Это, пожалуй, лучший подарок, который ты мог бы мне сделать напоследок.   
— Тебе и Аллелайну, — уточняет Джим.   
Билл смеется. Неожиданно хрипло, но абсолютно искренне.   
Наверное, его и в самом деле забавляет представлять, как мучился Аллелайн, думая, кому поручить убрать одну из ведущих фигур управления. Едва ли энтузиастов-смертников было много. 

— Ты хотел попрощаться, Джимми, — напоминает Хейден. И поворачивает к нему свое бледное лицо, слишком резко очерченное ночными тенями. — Поцелуй на прощание?  
— Хочешь сделать из меня Иуду? — устало отшучивается Придо.   
— Иудой всегда был я, Джим, — возражает Билл, и целует его сам, жестко, бесстыдно, как всегда умел только он. Он всю жизнь творил что-то непотребное, Билл Хейден, но кто бы посмел упрекнуть его, когда он так уверен в своей непогрешимости.   
— Давай, — произносит он, закончив свое горькое и настойчивое откровение, но все еще касаясь губами губ Джима. — А то с меня станется и поторопить. 

Джим верит ему. Билл действительно из тех людей, которым может придти в голову подгонять собственного палача. Может быть, именно это всегда и делало его тем самым Биллом.   
Может быть...

Люди Смайли (или все-таки пока еще люди Аллелайна?) входят в комнату, как только он покидает ее. Делают свою работу, конечно же, но Придо почему-то хотелось бы пройти по коридору в неподвижной тишине, не слыша за спиной хлопанья дверей.   
— Не буду врать, что счастлив встрече, — он пожимает руку Смайли и тот понимающе кивает в ответ. — Отчеты напишете сами, а я в отставке, если об этом вдруг позабыли. 

— Мистер Придо, — неуверенно окликает его Смайли и Джим останавливается на выходе. Вся команда скрылась в комнате, остались только они двое. — Он как-то рассказал Энн... не знаю, может быть, это не важно. Где-то в пригороде Лондона, девушку зовут Джен, и у нее есть сын. Билл говорил, что не уверен, но...  
— Доброй ночи, — прерывает его Джим.   
У него немилосердно болит плечо и нет зонта, чтоб укрыться от дождя, настырно затекающего под ворот плаща.   
Колет пальцы уголок фотографии спрятанной в карман — Билл не обмолвился о ней сам, и не собирался отдать, но Джим знал, что найдет что-то подобное. Просьба о прощении, признание прямиком с того света.   
Он всегда давал взамен достаточно, чтобы искупить все свои грехи, чертов Билл Хейден.   
И прошлые, и будущие. 

— Ближайший рейс до Солсбери, — просит он сонную девушку в стерильно-белом застекленном окне.   
— Шесть сорок, — отвечает она.   
— Сойдет, — соглашается Придо.   
Солнце оранжево-золотым маревом расплывается на горизонте.


End file.
